


The Princesses in the Castle

by mikiyu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AllukaNanikaWeek2020, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiyu/pseuds/mikiyu
Summary: "Once upon a time, in the far kingdom of Padokea, a baby was born into the Zoldyck royal family.The day she turned five, a powerful magical aura started emanating from her; and her parents, afraid of such a dangerous power, rapidly pushed her out of their lives, abandoning her in an old isolated castle and locking her forever inside with the use of an ancient magical spell.Alluka was very afraid at first, but soon discovered she wasn't alone."--------------------------------Written for the Alluka | Nanika week 2020. Day 2: fairy tale AU
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Nanika & Alluka Zoldyck, Nanika & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Princesses in the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This lil fic is my contribution to the Alluka | Nanika week going on tumblr right now! Here's my [tumblr](https://mikiyu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is quite different to everything I've written until now, but I wanted to do something special for my favorite hxh girls. 
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Once upon a time, in the far kingdom of Padokea, a baby was born into the Zoldyck royal family. The little girl was called Alluka, and she was raised like the princess she was meant to be. Her parents were strict and her siblings didn't pay her much attention, with the exception of Killua, who was always happy to spend time with her. But it was okay. She had a life full of amenities and one loving older brother, so she couldn’t ask for more.

The day she turned five, a powerful magical aura started emanating from her; and her parents, afraid of such a dangerous power, rapidly pushed her out of their lives without any remorse. They erased her memory, as well as her siblings', and abandoned her in an old isolated castle, locking her forever inside with the use of an ancient magical spell.

Alluka was very afraid at first, but soon discovered she wasn't alone. There was another girl living with her, sharing her body. She had probably always been there, but she was awakened at the same time as her magical powers, so Alluka only then noticed. The girl's name was Nanika; her twin, the second half of herself.

Alluka instantly loved Nanika, and Nanika returned the feeling just the same way. They soon became inseparable in a way that transcended their physical condition.

They lived in that abandoned castle, the two of them alone, but not really because they were together, and that was enough. They didn't remember anything before waking up in that old castle; they didn't remember anyone apart from the two of them. They grew up in that small space that was their whole world, but they didn't mind it. They talked, played, laughed like the little kids they were, days turning into months and months turning into years without them noticing.

Of course, they wouldn't have survived that long if it wasn't for their magic.

Magic had no secrets for them; it was a second nature in their lives. Tiny bright sparks jumped from their small fingers and everything they wished would instantly come true, meaning they didn't have to worry about water, food, clothes, toys or anything else they needed or wanted to have to make their isolation a bit easier or funnier. The only wish that never worked was to free themselves from those walls and go outside, but the girls didn't mind it so much since they already had everything they wanted in their own little realm.

As time passed, little fragments of their previous lives occasionally came to their minds, but nothing especially clear: needles, a wide pompous dress, the vague silhouette of a child younger than them, a head of fluffy snow like hair... It wasn’t much, but the girls really enjoyed chatting about the endless possibilities of the meaning behind those random images.

One day like any other, when Alluka and Nanika were ten, the first visitor arrived to their castle. He was a hero from a faraway kingdom, who traveled in search of adventures. When he met the princesses, he told them about the world, the different kingdoms and how was life outside those walls. The girls were amazed by what they were hearing, and for the first time in their lives, they really wished to see with their own eyes everything the traveler was telling them. In return for everything he had taught them, Alluka told him about she and Nanika and their lives, and he listened with utmost interest to their story.

But the apparently kind and selfless hero also had a greedy side; so when knowing about their limitless magic, he didn't doubt to ask for a wish. The innocent girls were more than happy to help the man, but soon discovered it wouldn't be as easy as they had thought.

While magic was a natural trait when it came to the two of them, it seemed there were some conditions to follow if they wanted to grant a wish for a third person. It was the first time, so it wasn't difficult for the hero to comply the requirements, and he left the castle with an expensive treasure in his hands and an exciting story to tell in every new town he arrived. The story of the little witch sisters sharing the same body, who would grant you literally every wish you wanted.

With the passing time, more and more people started arriving to the castle, always with their selfish wishes in mind. Some of them would tell the girls more stories from the outside; others wouldn't, just wanting to have their wishes granted as soon as possible. Nevertheless, Alluka and Nanika were always happy to meet more people, no matter their motivations to arrive there, and were always up to help all of them with their magic.

However, as the people's wishes became bigger and greedier, the conditions to follow became more difficult to accomplish, until they reached a point in which people wasn't able to carry them out. And when that happened, it always ended up in the worst of the ways; with death.

The girls soon started to fear what had always been a natural power to them, and the past days full of games and laughter turned sad, filled with guilt and the each time bigger desire to abandon that old castle that was slowly turning their lives into a curse. Luckily, the visitors ceased to arrive to the castle, probably driven away by the frightening stories people started to spread of their last failed attempts to grant wishes, and wouldn't be until years later that a new person would come to visit them.

Alluka and Nanika were fifteen when a boy with white hair and a bit older than them entered their castle, specifically looking for them. And as the many before him, he had a wish: to find his lost little sister. Contrary to what the girls had thought, it seemed that, in the end, their legend never died.

He told them how he had lately had very vivid dreams about his childhood, in which a little girl was always accompanying him, and how he soon realized that those weren't dreams, but memories. That the girl in them was actually his little sister, but his parents had erased his memories of her and couldn't remember what had happened to her when they were still little kids.

Although the girls were moved by the boy's story and wished nothing else than to give his sister back to him, they tried convincing him to give up on this wish, since they knew the price to pay for it would be huge, practically unattainable. The white haired boy kept firmly insisting and insisting, until he finally exploded.

"But I have to find Alluka!"

And it was in that moment that the girls knew he was talking about them.

And they remembered, and associated that head of snow like curls with the dear big brother who they loved so much and that they had forgotten for so much time, too much time. And he was finally before them, just like it used to be ten years ago.

"Big brother..." Alluka whispered.

"Killua..." Nanika muttered the second after.

Killua's eyes widened and he looked at them, really looked at them for the first time, and he was unable to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks when he seemed to remember everything, and he hugged them hard, as if to make up for all the time they had been forcefully apart. The girls also started uncontrollably crying and sobbing, because they finally remembered everything, and now that they had found Killua, they knew they wouldn't be alone ever again.

Killua kissed them gently in the forehead, with infinite love, and they immediately felt how the spell locking them in the castle broke and vanished like it never existed. Like in many of the fairy tales that the princesses enjoyed reading, only a true love's kiss could break their spell, and Alluka and Nanika couldn't think of a better gesture of affection. Because they really loved their brother and Killua certainly adored them, and now, nothing would keep them from being together.

Thus, the three of them left that place and went to the outside world, hand in hand and wide smiles plastered on their faces. They walked towards an uncertain future, but undoubtedly better than the past they were leaving behind.

And absolutely nothing or no one would tear them apart ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! ^^


End file.
